Hermione and Draco
by thischickcray
Summary: Was it really always Hermione and Ron? Or was there someone else in the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Draco

*Hermione's Point of View*

"Hermione, what do you have to do at this hour?" Harry asked me for the 3rd time.

"I already told you, I have to go meet Professor McGonagall about the lesson we had today. I had a few questions."

"But Hermione, Harry and I are playing chess!" Ron whined. Again.

"Play tomorrow..I really have to go." I quickly turned and walked out. I made a right out of the common room and headed up to the owlery. I wasn't really going to meet Professor McGonagall; I totally understood everything she had said. I'm surprised that they believed that lie. I mean, I do have all the top marks in my classes don't I?

I quietly slipped into the owlery and immediately became self conscious about everything. Oh my gosh, he was here. He's so gorgeous. Too bad he's a slytherin.

It sucks that Draco and Harry have to hate each other so much, but Draco really can be quite an arse. He's always going and making fun of Ron; he just can't understand what it's like to be..middle class. I think it's more fun than stupid plan ol rich.

He smiled at me. Oh god, did I just pee my pants? What does my hair look like? Oh bloody hell, it's Malfoy! What am I doing?

"Hi how are you?" He smiled at me and gave me a hug. Okay, there goes my knees. "Draco..I wanna tell Harry and Ron about us. I want people to know." He stopped then pulled back. "Do you think people will be happy with that?" "Well..I don't know. Once you drop this rude rich boy attitude and show people that you are totally sweet and adorable then yeah." He laughed and gently punched my arm.

"Alright I guess. Soon, we'll tell everyone. But...first my jaw has to heal. That was one hell of a throw you threw earlier!" "Awww. You got a boo boo?" I teased. He laughed and we sat and talked for a while about how to tell everyone.

*Draco's Point of View*

I sat quietly waiting in the owlery. I sat looking out the window until I heard the door quietly open and then saw Hermione walk in. She looked so pretty. I always thought she was pretty, even if she was a muggle. But her friends, that stupid Potter and filthy Ron…I don't know why she hangs with them. Potter is such an attention seeker, and Ron, that poor soul can't even afford to look decent. But, I want her to be happy. So I might just have to look past all that.

"Hi how are you?" I asked as I gave her a hug. She smelled like cinnamon rolls and apples. Mmmm.

"Draco…I wanna tell Harry and Ron about us. I want people to know." Oh gosh..I wanted people to know too but…I'm a slytherin and she's a Gryffindor! I'm a pure blood and she's a muggle. I care about her.. but I don't know how well this would go.

"Alright I guess. Soon, we'll tell everyone. But…first my jaw has to heal." It still hurt from the punch she threw earlier…


	2. Chapter 2

*Hermione's point of view*

"So...you guys...like each other?" Harry asked. I could tell that Draco wanted to make a snide comment, but gladly he didn't say anything.

"What the bloody hell Hermione!?" Ron asked.

Draco stepped forward. "Look Potter and Weasley. We don't get along but I like Hermione and I want to try to make amends..even if you are who you are." I nudged him and he made an apologetic smile.

"Now look here you arrogant git if you hurt her me and Harry will-" "Ron stop. It's obvious that Hermione is happy. Draco...as long as you stop taunting us and tell your idiot pals to shut their traps and leave Gryffindor alone...we'll try to accept..this." Harry mustered. Ron's face was redder than his hair but when he saw Harry's face, his shoulders drooped and he nodded. Draco stuck out his hand, and Harry shook it. Ron just gave him a high five. It was close enough.

Draco took my hand and led me to the common room. Before we left I turned around and hugged Harry and Ron. "Do you know what you're doing Hermione Jean Granger?" Ron asked. "She always does Ron." Harry muttered.

Draco and I waved as we left. He sighed. "They will never like me." He muttered. "Well can you blame him? You've been after him since the first day when he didn't want to shake your hand. You had just insulted Ron and you've tormented them since. So what do you expect? They're trying. It'll take some time. Now imagine how Crabbe and Goyle are going to take it." He stopped me and grabbed my hand. "They might be a little bit challenging, but they basically do whatever I say. And I won't let that mutt Pansy mess with you. I'll protect you Hermione." I smiled and we walked on.

When we entered together, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle shriveled up their noses at me. "Mudblood." Pansy spat. "Draco...are you touching that filthy thing?" Goyle barked. Pansy jumped up and ran over. "Draco, get off her pumpkin! What are you doing?" She reached out to touch him but I stepped in front of him. "Back up Pansy." "ARE YOU TALKING TO ME? HOW DARE YOU?" She yelled. She slapped me in my face. A burning hot tingling roused my cheek. Draco gingerly pushed me back. "Pansy get the hell away from my girlfriend! You're lucky you're a girl or else I'd hit you! But for right now, you can just go croak!" He pulled out his wand and suddenly with a brilliant green flash she turned into a frog. Crabbe ran up and grabbed her. He put her in his cloak pocket.

"Draco. Did you just say...that's your girlfriend?" I started to back into a corner, in case someone else tried to rampage me, but Draco motioned me to stand next to him. "Yes I did. Is there a problem?" Goyle and Crabbe looked at me, then looked at each other, and shook their heads furiously. "Let Pansy hop around for an hour, that mutt. Bloody hell, Hermione your face is so red. Let me get you a cold towel."

"No I just want to go back to my room." I turned and left, even though he called my name twice. I didn't want him to see me cry. Oh how I wanted to totally destroy that Pansy! I would've done much worse than turn her into a frog. I could have turned her into a wart on Crabbe's butt! A broomstick under Goyle! A rat; and then let Mrs. Norris have her! I heard the pitter patter of shoes running after me, and I quickly wiped my eyes. "Hermione!" Draco yelled.

"Draco why are you with me? I'm a mudblood and you're a pureblood! I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin! There's so many reasons we shouldn't be together! I don't want you to get hurt! Maybe we should just..."

He hugged me. I really didn't want a hug. I just wanted to lay down, or go watch Harry and Ron play their stupid chess. Hell, even studying Potions would make me feel better than how I was feeling right now. He might be able to control 3 Slytherins, but what about the rest of them? I can't turn them all into warts and I can't punch all of them in the face. "You said you would protect me Draco. But...how do you know that you won't want to torture me one day? How do you know that I won't get you dirty with my filthy mudblood self?" I couldn't blame him for what had happened; he had told me that it might be rough. But so many emotions were rushing through my head. And then he started laughing. I pulled out of his hug and snapped, "What is so funny?" He chuckled. "I never believed that mudbloods were dirty. That's just so my dad won't yell at me, since we're pureblood. But I don't care Hermione. Please believe me." I looked at his face. He was being sincere.

"Draco..Fine. Let's go hang with Harry and Ron for a little bit. Or let's go outside and sit. That way everyone else will see us being..together." He smiled at me. "It'll get better. I promise." He whispered.

"I hope so."


End file.
